Princess
by NarusegawaNaruki
Summary: My first ever fanfic..XD


This' my first fanfic ever..so please don't laugh XD Actually i wanna dedicate this to Vicky, whom i loved but..on the same day..she sudden;y dumped me..XD Anyway...  
  
Under the velvett sky of the capital of Rune Midgard .. I was searching for Viki ... whom I sweared to protect under the code of Chivalry. My Sohee was struggling to catch up with me. I don't blame her for being tired. We had a hard day defending Prontera from being invaded by the notorius Bapho Clan.  
  
"Master...wait..why are you in such a hurry anyway? All the Baphos and the MiniBaphos had been killed," gasped Asuna.  
  
"No..when we were counting the bodies..we found out that one of the Bapho is missing. We thought that a merchant took the body to sell in the Morroc blackmarket to Alchemists but...I'd better find Viki..just in case..," I replied still looking around, squinting into the darkness.  
  
Just as we were near the former Swordsman Guild in the southeast area of Prontera...I heard a scream..and I recognise that sound..  
  
"PRINCESS!!!!" I shouted, running to where the sound came from.  
  
There the Baphomet was..standing twice the size of a teenager. It raises it scythe preparing to strike Viki. As i can see, its clear that Viki was out of energy probably from healing herself or casting Magnus Excorimus. Just as the Bapho was about the bring down its sycthe for a fatal blow, I rush in and, holding up my shield, reflected the attack. The Bapho was stun for a pinch. Then regaining full consciousness, it gave me a kick that sent me flying 10 feet away. I signalled to Asuna to bring Viki to a safe place. In a blink of an eye, Asuna and Viki were gone..leaving me...to face the leader of the Bapho Clan, Balzurag...one on one...  
  
"Hehe..i never thought i will see you again...hehehaha...I'm grateful to Odin for giving a fined chance...," he said grinning "TO TAKE REVENGE FOR MY BRO!!"  
  
Raising his left hand, he summoned the spirit of lightning and fire...and unleashed the Lord of Vermillion. Evading it, I ran behind him to give him a Bash but he was too quick. I was knocked away by his scythe..  
  
"You should be grateful that isn't the blade.." he grinned and gave me another full blast of the Vermillion. I received full blast from the attack. I was lying down on the dirt pavement..half dead, half alive..i couldn't hear whats happening...i couldn't see whats happening..everything was so..blurry....I could hear voices..; "an eye for an eye" .. "kill my bro" ... "Asuna's dead" ... "NARUKI!!"...  
  
"'NARUKI!!'..that voice..the voice that i loved so much...Viki....NO!..He captured Viki...Asuna was killed...i can't give up..i gotta fight..i must protect...I must take revenge.....as i try to raise myself..Balzurag gave me another kick..hurling me into a wall.  
  
I raised my bloody hands trying to reach Viki..trying to hold her..."P-princess..I c-c-can't...I-I..." Viki was crying...a drop of her tears..felled on her Rosary..  
  
The Rosary..was our symbol..the Rosary was custom made only for me and Viki...and the mysterious blacksmith will only tell us one thing about them.."When the dew of purity rained, your heart will unite"  
  
Viki's Rosary shone brightly...subsequently, mine shone too...in my head I heard a sound... " THE GOD ODIN...GRANTS YOU THE POWER..THE POWER OF A PALADIN..NOW GO...GO...RISE..YOU HAVE A DUTY..A DUTY TO PROTECT..."   
  
Then it feels as if Odin's controlling my body..i went berserk..killing everything in my way...seeing Balzurag dead...i lust for more death..I lunged for Viki. Just before my blade touch her..i dropped...it went black...i know this feeling..i had felt it before...i was dying..i traded my life for the power of the Paladin to protect Viki...  
  
In the end of the the tunnel...Goddess Valkyrie and by her side stood Asuna...welcoming me..to the God city of Midgard..  
  
Okay..laugh!! laugh!! T.T Actually it will go longer.. : Viki cries..her tears dropped on her Blue Gem necklace and activated Reserruction... but..I'm lazy XD 


End file.
